Your not alone
by xzerox195
Summary: Heero Yuy was tired of finding things to do to fill time.


Your Not Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters

By: xzerox195

Heero Yuy was tired of finding things to do to fill time. After the Marimea incident 5 years ago Heero had once again vanished into the crowds, to a life of solitude and peace. Off course Duo would somehow manage to find a way to pop in once in a while and say hi, but even those visits were becoming further and few between. Peace had finally been achieved, and Heero Yuy was bored to death in this new found peace.

In a world where missions were outdated, and the word mobile suit was only used in past tense. Heero found himself watching the midnight oil burn out, instead of working along with it as he had in the past. He had done it all, an education, a promising career, purchasing all the worldly items he could ever want or need. Yet still he found himself every night, with nothing to do but lay alone in bed, and listen to the sounds of his apartment creak and groan around him.

A cool breeze washed across his face, bringing him from his thoughts. He cleared his mind and glanced at his surroundings, trying to find something of interest. He sat alone on a bench in a near empty park, the dimming twilight had begun to weed out most of the visitors for the day. He could see a mother picking up her two children to bring them home for supper, despite their earnest protests. A couple walked towards the exit of the park whispering to one another. He spotted a few lone squirrels running across the vast lawn collecting the last few crumbs left behind. All of it seemed dull to Heero, even the once bright green grass had now turned a dull shade of brown in the dimming light.

Far off he could hear the voices of the city. The crowds and the traffic fighting their way through town in the rush hour, the night clubs opening their doors, and the faint sound of a siren off in the distance. He could hear the breeze blowing over the leaves in the nearby trees and slowly, he began to hear a few crickets come out, in hopes of finally attracting their long awaited mate.

With a deep sigh Heero picked himself up, and made his way towards an empty apartment. When had life become to droll? At one point in his life he remembered counting the minutes he had left to live before a losing battle, and now. He found himself watching the minutes carelessly pass by, almost wishing they would go faster.

Heero walked along the sidewalk that led to the park's exit. The breeze seeming to push him along, as if it had something better to do, and was silently ushering him away.

The world outside the park offered little entertainment to Heero as well. People passed, chatting and gossiping about their day. Some of the faces he passed held excitement, happiness, disappointment, and in some defeat. But regardless they all seemed to have a place in this world. He had believed in one point he could find a his place. A place where he belonged that was far from a cockpit of a mobile suit, but as the days and weeks continued to drag out. He was starting to believe that this vast world held no place for him.

A familiar voice echoed in his ears pausing his stride. He turned and saw Vice Foreign Minister Relena Peacecraft displayed across a monitor. The station was recapping the same footage it had shown of her all week. She was talking about the terra forming project and her gratitude for the everyone's support. Heero paused and watched her for a moment. She looked much as she did when they first met, although she now had more woman like features than when he had met her. He couldn't help but notice the strength she held in her gaze, the same strength that always seemed to break down the barriers he helplessly tried to put up. In many ways Relena reminded him of the stars, beautiful to look upon, but always out of reach.

Sparing the monitor one last glance he turned, and for the first time in what seemed years, he felt his heart stop. There standing among the crowd, hidden in a pink hat and large black glasses stood Relena. She stood perfectly still, the crowd parted around her, oblivious to who they were passing. The two stood still for a while, as if afraid. Finally Relena took the first few steps and walked over to him.

"Its been a long time Heero." Relena said when she was a few feet in front of him, lowering her glasses.

"How did you find me?" He asked trying to keep his voice level.

"A little bird tipped me off." She said amusingly.

He'd have to pull off Duo's braid later.

Her gaze shifted on him, looking at him concerned, "Heero I must admit I am worried, you disappear for 5 years and when I finally track you down I find you sitting at a bench alone in a park for hours?"

So she had been watching him at the park. Had he really been so out of focus and lost in thought, that he was unaware of his surroundings. In the past such loss would have meant death, but in this new world where threats didn't exist, it didn't matter.

* * *

Relena said nothing but watched him as he thought. It hadn't been hard to talk Duo into giving her Heero's whereabouts. But she had not expected him to look so alone and depressed. He had always been so strong and determined, and now, he looked lost and confused.

"The world can be a lonely place." Heero finally said, breaking the silence.

Relena looked up at him, a tear forming in the corner of her right eye. She could see his pain, she could feel it herself. It was that same foreboding pain she had felt months before, it had been what pushed her to find Heero once again. Somehow she knew Heero needed her.

"It doesn't have to be Heero." Relena said silently, taking Heero's hand in hers. "I was wondering if you would take up a security position at my office. It seems I'm in dire need of a body guard and I could think of no one better for the job than you."

Heero looked up at Relena, and met her eyes with a small smile.

"Mission Accepted"

Relena chuckled and slid her arm into Heero's, a smile etched across her face. It had been a long time. Lowering her glasses over her eyes once more, Heero and Relena made their way through the crowded town. Leaving their loneliness far behind in the breeze.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this quick one shot. I recently just started a semester at a new college and this was yet another, much needed escape for me. I'm finding with this change I have more time on my hands to think…..and a lot of time for boredom. I'm planning on working more on Possessing the Heart of a Dragon and getting a chapter out soon. As always please read and review!


End file.
